


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [16]
Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

Katsushiro was cutting vegitables near the fire-place, and Kanbei had to wonder yet again what was the boy doing in his house. He was glad to see the young samurai, but...

"Sensei..."

Kanbei turned to look at the boy.

"The dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Could you please set the table?"

"Of course." He smiled. Katsushiro was apparently as experienced as a good housewife. _He could make a perfect one if he was a girl_ , the man mused and had to smile yet again at the thought. It was also blatantly apparent that the boy was interested in him with all those longing looks and blushes, and Kanbei was not as much disturbed by it as he was amused and maybe even a little flattered. Not that he would admit it out loud... The boy was too young.

Kanbei finished setting the table, and Katsushiro put a pot of stew on it with a shy smile and a blush. They began to eat in silence, but after a few minutes found themselves engaged in a conversation, both of them smiling and comfortable in each other's company.

 _The boy is too young..._ Kanbei thought yet again, but this time he wasn't really convinced by the thought. _Well... we'll see._


End file.
